The Life of a Poet
by Death Demon and a Blood Angel
Summary: This story is writen in poetry form,because the main character writes her story thourhg her feelings in poem form.I know this story is really short,no one seemed to like it so I had to end it But I will right more if you want me to. This is Grace's story.
1. Lonely

**Lonely****  
**Lonely,

My friends say it,

My parents think it,

And I feel it.

When I'm in a crowd,

In a small group,

Or just by my self

I am lonely.

Lonely,

My friends say it,

My parents think it,

And I feel it.

I am lonely

No one seems to care

If I sat by my self

In my black hole.

Lonely,

My friends say it,

My parents think it,

And I feel it.

I am lonely

And if people do care

They tell me to get over him

and get experience

And to get a boyfriend.

Lonely,

My friends say it,

My parents think it,

And I feel it.

He doesn't notice.

I try to hide it,

But they notice it

They say it's in my eyes,

That it's making me depressed

Lonely,

My friends say it,

My parents think it,

And I feel it.

I try to fix it,

But the whole just gets deeper.

He could fix it,

But he doesn't notice it.

Lonely,

My friends say it,

My parents think it,

I feel it,

And he doesn't notice that

I AM LONELY!!


	2. Does He Like Me?

**Does He Like Me?**

Does he like me?

Will he ever like me?

Why is it so important

for him to feel the same way?

Is it because I'm short?

Do I look weird?

Am I annoying?

Do I talk funny?

Does he like me?

Will he ever like me?

Why is it so important

for him to feel the same way?

Why won't he tell me?

Is it because he's embarrassed?

Is it because he's nervous?

Will he ever tell me?

Does he like me?

Will he ever like me?

Why is it so important

for him to feel the same way?

I'll just give him some space.

He'll tell me when the time is right.

Right?

Will I ever find out?

Does he like me?

Will he ever like me?

Why is it so important

for him to feel the same way?

Just give him some time.

We have High School together.

Maybe he'll tell me then.

Maybe he'll actually like me.

Does he like me?

Will he ever like me?

Why is it so IMPORTANT

for HIM to FEEL the SAME way?


	3. Get Over Him!

**Get Over Him!**

Get Over Him!

They say it over and over.

I hear them,

Every time,

But I just can't do it.

He's everywhere.

In my books,

In the music,

Everything reminds me of him.

Get Over Him!

They say it over and over.

I hear them,

Every time,

But I just can't do it.

I try and try.

But it doesn't work.

Anything and Everything

Reminds me of him.

Get Over Him!

They say it over and over.

I hear them,

Every time,

But I just can't do it.

Why him?

Can't it be someone else?

Someone that is easy to forget.

Someone invisible to me.

No,

It just has to be him.

Get Over Him!

They say it over and over.

I hear them,

Every time,

but I just can't do it!

The thing is

I CAN'T GET OVER HIM!!

AND I NEVER WILL!!


	4. He Doesn't Care!

**She Doesn't Care!**

She Doesn't Care

She never did,

Or at least it seemed like it.

She never tries to talk to me.

And it seems that she hates me!

T

here she goes,

down the hall.

Not a wave,

or a Hi,

As she passes by.

She Doesn't Care

She never did,

Or at least it seemed like it.

She never tries to talk to me.

And it seems that she hates me!

I send her txt messages.

She sends me nothing.

I send her an email.

I get a short reply.

She Doesn't Care

She never did,

Or least it seemed like it,

She never tries to talk to me.

And it seems that she hates me!

I see if she's okay.

She appreciates that I check up on her.

But does she do that?

No she sends my nothing,

she doesn't even reply.

She Doesn't Care

She never did,

Or at least it seemed like it.

She never tries to talk to me.

SHE DOESN'T CARE AND

IT SEEMS LIKE SHE HATES ME!!


	5. I am Invisible to Her!

**I Am Invisible To Her!**

I am Invisible to her.

I am never there,

at least in her eyes.

I feel closed out,

ignored,

and

unwanted.

She only says hi,

if I say hi first.

She only texts me,

if I txt her first.

I am Invisible to her.

I am never there,

at least in her eyes.

I feel closed out,

ignored,

and

unwanted.

She only emails me,

if I email her first.

She only texts me herself,

if she needs information.

She only emails me herself,

if she is giving me a story up date.

I am Invisible to her.

I am never there,

at least in her eyes.

I feel closed out,

ignored,

and

unwanted.

She never asks if I'm doing well.

She never asks if I'm okay,

when I cry.

I could be in her face crying,

and she wouldn't notice me,

because. . .

I am INVISIBLE to HER!

I am NEVER there,

at least in HER eyes.

I feel CLOSED OUT,

IGNORED,

and

UNWANTED!!


	6. I'm So Sick!

**I'm So Sick!**

I'm so sick,

of people telling me to get over him,

that I need a boyfriend,

that I'm sad and depressed.

I know this.

Why can't people shut up?

I know I talk 'bout it a lot.

It's just so confusing.

And only a few people will listen,

and they get tired of it.

I'm so sick,

of people telling me to get over him,

that I need a boyfriend,

that I'm sad and depressed.

I know this.

I know it's annoying,

but nobody else will listen.

It will be over as soon as I'm not confused.

As soon as I found out the answer.

Just please stop feeling sorry for me.

I'm so sick,

of people telling me to get over him,

that I need a boyfriend,

that I'm sad and depressed.

I know this.

Just shut up would you?

I don't need a boyfriend.

I'm fine on my own.

I can't and won't get over him.

I know I'm depressed and sad.

Just face it!

I just need time

So stop pushing me!

I'm so sick,

of people telling me to get over him,

that I need a boyfriend,

that I'm sad and depressed.

SHUT THE FUCK UP!!

I KNOW THIS ALREADY!!


	7. She's the Only One That Cares

**She's The Only One Who Cares!**

Nobody Cares.

No one ever does.

Except her,

she is the only one that does.

She notices me when I'm invisible.

She makes sure I'm okay.

She texts me, emails me, and calls me,

just to say hi and to see who I'm doing.

Nobody Cares.

No one ever does.

Except her,

she is the only one that does.

She is always there,

no matter how boring or stupid the problem is.

She is the best person ever.

The only one that understands my pain.

Nobody Cares.

No one ever does.

Except her,

she is the only one that does.

She is my best friend for life.

And she knows that she can't get rid of me,

and I know that I can't get rid of her.

But who would want to do that?

Nobody Cares.

No one ever does.

Except her,

she is the only one that does.

She's my hero,

my best friend,

and maybe even my guardian angel.

She's always there.

Nobody Cares.

No one ever does.

Except her,

SHE is the ONLY one that DOES!!


	8. BlackWhole I'm In,Emptyness Inside of Me

**The Black Whole I'm In and The Emptiness Inside Of Me!**

It hurts,

The Black Whole.

It gets bigger and bigger each day.

My friends try to fix it.

I try to close it,

but nothing happens.

He did this to me.

My friends don't get it.

He doesn't even notice.

It hurts,

The Black Whole.

It gets bigger and bigger each day.

My friends try to fix it.

I try to close it,

but nothing happens.

He did this to me.

Just with one word,

he can put me in a black hole,

make me feel lonely, and

put this emptiness inside me.

It hurts,

The Black Whole.

It gets bigger and bigger each day.

My friends try to fix it.

I try to close it,

but nothing happens.

IT'S ALL HIS FAULT

BECASUE HE PUT THIS EMPTYNESS INSIDE ME!!


	9. My Hands Are Shaking

**My Hands Are Shaking!**

My hands are shaking.

They won't stop.

I cry,

they shake.

I'm very angry,

they shake violently with the rest of my body.

My hands are shaking.

They won't stop.

I get excited,

they shake.

They shake almost all the time.

My hands are shaking.

They won't stop.

I hate it when they shake.

'Cause they give away my feelings.

My hands are shaking.

They won't stop.

Then people ask me questions.

I hate it when they shake.

My hands are shaking,

and THEY WON'T STOP!!


	10. They Don't Get It

**They Don't Get It!**

They don't get it.

I try to tell them,

but they just don't understand.

I try to explain it,

but they don't seem to try to understand.

But she does,

she always does.

She always gets me.

I tell them how I feel,

they try to give me advice,

but only one of them gets it.

She's the only one that gets it.

That gets me.

They don't get it.

I try to tell them,

but they just don't understand.

I try to explain it,

but they don't seem to try to understand.

But she does,

she always does.

She always gets me.

She listens,

she thinks about it,

and then she gives me advice.

Her advice is the only thing that actually works.

She gets me.

They don't get it.

I try to tell them,

but they just don't understand.

I try to explain it,

but they don't seem to try to understand.

But she does,

she always does.

She always gets me.

I thank you dear friend.

Thanks for always getting me.

You're the best.

Sorry other dear friends,

but you just don't get me.

You guys didn't try hard enough,

like she did.

They don't get it.

I try to tell them,

but they just don't understand.

I try to explain it,

but they don't seem to try to understand.

But she does,

she always does.

She always gets me.


	11. What Is This Feeling?

**What Is This Feeling?**

I see him every day.

He looks the same as he did last year.

Nothing has changed,

except for his hair.

What is this feeling?

It's just like when I'm around a cute boy.

Why would he trigger that feeling?

How could he do it?

The only thing I do know is

the feeling is stronger,

then before.

Why is it?

He still is the same person.

He still makes me laugh.

My friends and I still call him a girl.

Just like the beginning of the year.

What is this feeling?

It's just like when I'm around a cute boy.

Why would he trigger that feeling?

How could he do it?

The only thing I do know is

the feeling is stronger,

then before.

Why is it?

But it's the same as last semester.

Right?

This feeling is so confusing.

Why now?

What is this feeling?

It's just like when I'm around a cute boy.

Why would he trigger that feeling?

How could he do it?

The only thing I do know is

the feeling is stronger,

then before.

Why is it?

How could this happen?

I never felt this way before?

Am I the only one?

Does he feel it too?

What is this feeling?

It's just like when I'm around a cute boy.

Why would he trigger that feeling?

How could he do it?

The only thing I do know is

the feeling is stronger,

then before.

Why is it?

I think I know why.

But the same question appears.

Why is it stronger,

than it ever has been before?

What is this feeling?

It's just like when I'm around a cute boy.

Why would he trigger that feeling?

How could he do it?

The only thing I do know is

what triggered it.

The thing is that

I LIKE HIM!!


	12. Why Are People Invisible?

**Why Are People Invisible?**

Why are people invisible?

How can people be so cruel?

Us invisibles have feelings too.

How do you forget someone,

when you see them every day?

My friend is invisible.

Her family doesn't see her.

They forget things,

and they don't even care.

Why are people invisible?

How can people be so cruel?

Us invisibles have feelings too.

How do you forget someone,

when you see them every day?

I am invisible.

My family doesn't see me.

They forget things that are important to me,

and they don't care if they hurt me.

Why are people invisible?

How can people be so cruel?

Us invisibles have feelings too.

How do you forget someone,

when you see them every day?

I am invisible.

Some of my friends don't see me.

They don't care if I get hurt.

I just don't exist.

Why are people indivisible?

How can people so cruel?

Us invisibles have feelings too.

How do you forget someone,

when you see them every day?

We are invisibles.

It hurts us when you don't care.

It makes us mad when you forget.

It hurts when we don't exist.

Why are people invisible?

How can people be so cruel?

Us invisibles have feelings too.

How do you forget someone,

when you see them every day?

We are invisibles.

It hurts us when you don't care.

It makes us mad when you forget.

It hurts when we don't exist.

WE ARE INVISIBLES!

WE are THERE!!

WE have FEELINGS too!!

WE ARE INVISIBLES!!

PLEASE NOTICE US!!


	13. Why Do I Need a Boyfriend?

**Why Do I Need A Boyfriend?**

They say I need one,

just to get experience.

They don't want me to get hurt.

I know they're protecting me.

But I don't know why.

Why do I need a boyfriend?

They say it's to protect me.

It's to help my social life.

So that I get used to guys.

Thing is I already am.

They say I need one,

just to get experience.

They don't want me to get hurt.

I know they're protecting me.

But I don't know why.

Why do I need a boyfriend?

It's so I have experience.

What the hell does that even mean?

Is it so that I'm used to hurt breaks,

is it so I'm ready for heartbreak.

They say I need one,

just to get experience.

They don't want me to get hurt.

I know they're protecting me.

But I don't know why.

Why do I need a boyfriend?

Is it 'cause I look so lonely?

I already have a broken heart.

At least it feels like it.

They're just making it worse.

They're making it hurt more than it should.

Reminding me of the Black Whole I'm in,

the Emptiness inside me, and

that I'm lonely.

They say I need one,

just to get experience.

They don't want me to get hurt.

I know they're protecting me.

But I don't know why.

WHY do I need a BOYFRIEND?


	14. Why Does It Hurt So Much?

**Why Does It Hurt So Much?**

Why does it hurt so much?

He just said no.

I knew the answer,

but for some reason

it hurts.

And now I'm lonely.

I asked him out.

He said no.

It wasn't a shock.

But for some reason

it created an empty pit inside of me.

Why does it hurt so much?

He just said no.

I knew the answer,

but for some reason

it hurts.

And now I'm lonely.

I asked him to the last 7th and 8th grade dance.

He said yes.

I was so excited.

We both had fun.

But he still said no.

Why does it hurt so much?

He just said no.

I knew the answer,

but for some reason

it hurts.

And now I'm lonely.

I asked him to the last 8th grade dance.

He said yes.

I was so happy.

I did notice

he said yes sooner,

but it's still a no,

or is it?

Why does it hurt so much?

He just said no.

Or did he?

I knew the answer,

but for some reason

it hurts.

And now I'm lonely.


	15. The End

**The End**

I'm dying inside.

The emptiness is taking over.

It hurts too much.

The pain won't go away.

* * *

Yesterday I cried.

Today I'm going to die.

No one cares.

No one notices I'm in pain.

* * *

I'm dying inside.

The emptiness is taking over.

It hurts too much.

The pain won't go away.

* * *

This morning I cried,

And today I screamed,

Because the pain was too hard to bare,

And tonight I will die.

* * *

I'm dying inside.

The emptiness is taking over.

It hurts too much.

The pain won't go away.

* * *

I will be murdered today,

By the emptiness.

No one cares,

So it won't matter if I'm gone.

I'm dying inside.

The emptiness will kill me.

The pain won't go away.

It hurts as my last breath leaves me.

I died today,

Because the emptiness killed me,

No one cares,

And I will be forgotten.

* * *

**I wrote this to end the story, because the story isn't going any where. The other chapters are my real feelings, but this one is not. (Even though it feels like it.) I hoped my readers liked it just a little bit. I will be updating my other stories more. So please r&r!!**


End file.
